


Legion of the lost.

by Kaede_Hime



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Hime/pseuds/Kaede_Hime
Summary: Because behind the adventures, the laughter, and the smiles were left behind. Because the consequences of their actions have the scent of blood and despair; After all, regrets guide us to the legion of the lost.What if, world N° 29





	Legion of the lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the truth is that this would be the first time that I publish in this language so I apologize in advance for the poor grammar of it. The truth is that this idea came from the idea of what the world No. 29 seen in the manga would be like and I said to myself: Let's do it!
> 
> I hope this is to your like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of Edens Zero and their themes are the property of their creator Hiro Mashima. This is just an amateur writing that does not seek any benefit.

> _" Wake up in a scream, this is real, where’s my paradise?  
>  Drowned by circumstance, innocence crushed under this load  
>  Will it ever end, where’s my life?..."  
>  When The Mirror Cracks - Xandria_

* * *

During the first hours, she did not know simply how to react, it was as if she were anesthetized as if her tears and those tremors in her body had given way to the uncertainty that she could not define; She was terrified. With her cheeks as a dry path of her crying, with her hair of that dark and violet hue (before practically spotless) completely matted, dirty and disorganized, with a sore throat from so much whining, with the body trembling (like jelly) before the cold of the environment and the horror that froze her to the core.

And with that ringing in her ears that seemed not to leave her alone.

The one that reminded her of the screams and roar of that weapon.

The one that reminded her of the blood on the floor and the scent of death.

The one who mixed with the laughter of those men as they separated her from the other female.

The one who helped her to silence the fuss that surrounded her, in that disastrous room.

The one that indicated to her (like the words of that evil monster), that her days of adventure had come to an end.

And that her next new task would produce endless retching. Thinking that her destiny could be similar to that of the woman who at the time gave birth to her.

Those first hours were spent trying to get her mind away from that disgusting panorama.

Being further than close, remaining like a small ball in that mattress that had a strange aroma.

Perhaps imagining that all this was just a dream.

Plus everything was so hopeless that it froze her blood.

_(Forty-eight hours passed that way)_

* * *

The first time she was forced to wear those clothes (beyond a quick alternative to cover herself) a great feeling of modesty and shame managed to invade her completely; causing to cover herself with a certain shyness while muttering under her breath that she was not someone who should dress in those ways, diverting her embarrassed gaze before the severe looks of those women who shared her same fate, terrified of the moment she was seen in those corridors filled with neon and a strange aroma.

That terror that stirred her insides in a way that she had never felt before in her life.

A dread that seemed to grow in size with every step she took.

An uncertainty such that her thoughts were tangled, despite the great uproar and scandal that surrounded her.

An impulse to want to flee as soon as she saw herself on that great stage, surrounded by neon lights, a demanding public, and drinks with a strange look.

With fear paralyzing her, despite the pushing that woman gave her to do her job.

Was this what it was in the past that woman who bore her years ago?

Dancing in a decadent way in front of a more decadent audience?

Selling her dignity and meat to the highest bidder without making the slightest complaint?

Terrified, she was forced to interact with that tube of shiny chrome metal.

Counting in a panic the seconds they were leaving.

Losing herself in her memories, where brave swordswoman made her feel safe. Where that was nothing more than sweet past dreams.

Since Valkyrie is dead.

Since her integrity is already for sale.

And because the crystal that was her soul little by little begins to crack.

_(Four days went that way)._

* * *

The first time that dirty and foreign hands walked in her body, the desire to want to return all the food that she ate was present, just like the tremors in her body and that impulse to flee ran again through her veins; that night (covered in neon and strange smells) that in which after a somewhat obscene dance she was forced to go, down to attend to the clients, those who eager to satisfy their carnal desires did not take long to pass their wicked hands over all the females who were forced to be in that place, who, with their hungry and lustful tongues, walked about how much meat they had at their disposal.

It was a terror that invaded her the moment one of those many hands walked down one of her thighs.

That her body shuddered at such obscene and risque words directed at her.

That her gaze seemed to tremble at the thought of what might happen next.

And how terrified she was to see the way the other females looked away. That their look was so broken and so devoid of spirit.

Maybe a little defeated for not being able to do more for her, defeated for seeing another bright star gradually fade from that place.

Nor could she forget as soon as one of those many subjects, with strange and terrifying aromas, took her by one of her arms abruptly.

She remembered too well the instant her breathing had paused and a scream of dread had died in her vocal cords.

Nor the way the rude woman would have scolded her in the distance, at the crazy idea that she wanted to escape.

Much less could she forget the cold sweat she felt sliding from the nape of her neck to her back as soon as she was forced to cross those unpleasant corridors.

Without noticing that silent tears slid down her cheekbones the instant that repulsive man threw her on the mattress.

And that the few pieces of her soul finally fell apart as soon as the door to that room closed.

Silencing her pleas to feel the presence of this approach.

Silencing the whimpering as soon as those other people's hands began to pace her body.

As she sought to hide in her happy memories, full of adventure and smiles.

Of laughter and comrades touring the vast cosmos.

But that would no longer exist, the laughter had died between the screams and the blood.

And the brilliance of her soul died with every movement of the clock.

There was no hope left for her but to deposit in her broken dreams.

_(The last part of her innocence and purity died in the early morning of the seventh day)._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading, I hope you like it


End file.
